Bring me to life
by fight-the-fire
Summary: Bella has known Sam and Dean since she was eleven but four years ago, when she was sixteen they left, leaving her alone and vunerable. After a 'bad' breakup Bella realised what she was destined to be... A Hunter. Careful of language. PAIRING UNSURE.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to something quick to say!**

**Bella is 20, Sam is 23 and Dean is 24. Cas, as you all already know, is an angel so really has no relevance for an age. **

Once again, I'm digging my way out of hell; literally. If people thought Dean was bad when he first became a hunter then they sure as hell haven't met me. I _was_ on my way out of hell; but the damn hell hounds caught me before I reached the surface and ripped me apart, throwing me backwards into hell. Maybe three's the charm, maybe this is the end of my trips to hell? _Please be the damn end!_

Suddenly I felt a vice-like grip around my waist and soon I was being flung back to Earth. Castiel, you've got to love him. He's constantly coming to help me; save me. He says he's '_just here to help_' but if it wasn't for him I'd be dead, rotting in hell.

As soon as my feet touched ground Cas started one of his well known hissy fits.

"Seriously, Isabella! I would have thought you'd have learnt by now that you can't do this on your own. How many times have I told you? I can't be here to save you _all the time! _You're one of the many warriors you should take more care..." That was around the point I tuned out and after ten minutes I eventually cut in.

"Cas, I know what I'm doing! I'm going to find the Winchester's as soon as possible, or at least as soon as you allow me to leave, that is unless you want to take me..." I smirked when he shook his head, a small smile creeping across his face.

"Bella, I must say, you are a fantastic hunter but you seriously need to get back to being independent. As I said before, I won't always be here," He said, his voice strong.

"Well, you are here at the moment so you can help me. I need to be reunited with the Winchester's and you, Castiel, are going to take me to them or I will kick your angel ass!" I laughed.

He arched his eyebrow, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Bring it!" He shouted; his voice filled with humour. "No weapons and no angel 'magic' as you always say."

I laughed before doing a round house kick, hitting him squarely on the ass before he could react. "There, I got you good and proper now you are going to take me there! Okay, that sounded wrong..." I mumbled, trying to bring my mind out the gutter.

Cas had been reminding me for a while that I needed to find someone to keep me on track because, as much as I'm a 'fantastic hunter' I've been to hell more times than most; I have also escaped hell more than most. With the choice of joining someone, I chose the Winchesters as they had been like family to me since I was 11. Unfortunately, they left 4 years ago stating it was 'for the better'. This should be an interesting reunion.

"Fine, come here!" Cas said, grabbing my arm. "And, here we go!" Then he teleported us.


	2. Chapter 2

He, unfortunately, teleported us straight into the motel, just outside the door I hoped the Winchester boys were staying in before he dropped me to the floor. The git _dropped_ me on the floor, alerting the boys that someone was there, making them fling there door open, guns loaded and pointed at my face.

"Well, what a warm welcome. I love you guys too, now Cas help me the hell up you son of a bitch!" Cas quickly hurled me to my feet just as Sam threw himself at me, knocking me into the wall.

"Bells, I haven't seen you for four years! How's it been going? What have you been doing? Last time I heard you were..." I quickly cut Sam off before he could tell me where he thought I'd been now.

"Sammy-Boy, calm down, let me speak and aren't you going to invite me in?" I sniggered at his enthusiasm as Dean just stood staring at me, completely shocked.

"Yeah, come in!" Sam said happily, grabbing my arm and wrenching me through the door making me grab Castiel to bring him with me. I sat on the bed opposite to the one Sam was on, while Dean stood in front of Castiel, looking at him with an air of confusion.

"Cas... I would say it's a good thing to see you but that would be a lie. Now before you say anything can I just ask how the hell you know Isabella?" Dean had played the big brother role in my life for 4 years until he had to leave again as he was 'putting me in danger'. Now here I am, aged 20, trying to make sense of what is going on.

"Why the hell am I known as 'Isabella' again?!" I asked just to be ignored by everyone, bar Sam who was staring at me intently. I always knew there was something wrong with him! Even when I was a kid he had the same kind of look.

"Dean, a pleasure as always, and I know Isabella the same was as I know you. The Lord asked me to protect her for she is in as much danger as you. I am but a servant of the Lord, while you are one of his many children of who will grow up to save humanity." Now I had heard this conversation before, but it was directed at me and it was last year. Now he is having the same conversation with someone I think of as family? He was virtually my brother and he's in the same crap as I am?! This is damn confusing.

"Cas!" I ordered his attention. "What the hell are you on about? And Dean as for your question, Castiel has saved my life many times. He knows me because he was told to know me; to keep me safe and that brings me to why I am here. Now park your ass and listen," I said, smirking when he did as I said.

"I kind of need your help and I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't an emergency. I'll start from the beginning... So before you guys left you'd been training me to make sure I could protect myself and you left because you were '_putting me in danger._' But after you left I had a... unfortunate relationship." I laughed at the thought. 'Unfortunate' isn't how you would usually describe the heartbreak I suffered after that bloodsucker left me.

"Soon after that, I became one of the Hunted. I started training again at 18 and became a Hunter. Not sure how that works exactly as I was the Hunter and the Hunted but it all worked out okay in the end. Mainly because of Cas," I winked at the angel, feeling smug when a light blush rose to his cheeks. "He helped me rid the Vampires that were after me, then kill the Demons that wanted revenge. After a little slip up I ended up in hell, aged 19, just to dig myself back out.

"A few months later, I was too busy trying to free someone to see the soul collector that just happened to be standing behind me. They wanted my soul back in hell as I'd left without 'consent'. I got sent to hell and damn, I was in high security but got back out because of Cas. And then recently I got ripped up by a Hell Hound and sent back to hell.

"Isn't my life exciting? I'm worse than Dean!" I laughed, seeing the horrified looks on Sam and Dean's face and taking in Cas's sniggering form.

"I think my little sister finally made it! My sister... a Hunter! I can't believe it. Welcome to the family!" Dean shouted, jumping to his feet, punching the air in his typical style. He was such a child sometimes. Suddenly his look turned serious and he turned back to me. "One minute, you said you needed our help. What do you need help with?"

"I can't do it by myself anymore. I only have a few chances left and with hell hot on my trail I need something to keep my feet on the ground. I need someone else around to keep me in check and that's where you two come in. My mind wanders and I lose concentration and then I come back to find myself in the middle of a battle or in hell. I need someone to bring me back before it happens again because if I go back to hell they'll send me to a dimension and I won't be able to get free again and to be completely honest I don't intend on living in hell for the rest of my life.

"So please, can you please help me?!" I begged, not only using my voice but my face was twisted, my eyes pleading. This must have worked as Sam came and put his arm around me, murmuring soothing words in my ear when Dean suddenly shouted.

"Of course, Little Sis! As long as you can put up with me and Sammy-Boy you can stay. I've wanted to visit you for years now but I couldn't as I was scared I'd lead a Demon your way but now it seems the other way around. Oh, and Cas, thank you for looking after her," he said, gratitude thick in this voice.

"Yeah, sod a knight in shining armour; I have an angel in non-shining jeans!" I murmured laughing as Cas quickly shot me a glare and Dean looked at me with a 'you're so not helping' look plastered on his face. When did he become so grounded?

"Dean, I was doing the Lord's work, so it is truly him you should be thanking and not me. I must be going now but look after her. She's a part of the prophecy, as are you, and you are needed to stop the apocalypse, and to save humanity." He turned to me and gave me a quick hug before whispering, "I'll always listen out and look over you, and never hesitate to shout for me. I will always be there." And with that final word he disappeared and left me, Dean and Sam alone in the motel room.


	3. Chapter 3

I was stuck playing a game of 20 questions (which consisted are far more than just 20, all questions being directed at me) until dawn when my sentence was took over by a slight yawn.

"Oh God! I can't believe we kept you awake so long. Go to sleep, go on!" Sam exclaimed pushing me backwards onto the bed. As much as I love Sam, he still hasn't learned that I almost always do the opposite of things most humans tell me.

"Sam, get the hell off of me! I'm not going to sleep, I'm going to get something to eat and then, when the shops open, buy some clothes unless you want me to walk around here in my underwear; so why don't _you _go to sleep and I will see you later," I said getting back up. I reached the door and turned around, cutting off whatever Sam was about to say. "Sleep, I won't take no for an answer and if you won't sleep I will _put _you to sleep!"

I walked through the door, closing it quietly behind me and made my way down to the lobby.

Sam and Dean now knew most things that happened in the past four years, although I did skip over a few things like the fact that I went out with a vampire. They had already clicked on that I was a Hunter but were shocked by the amount of Demons I had killed and by how high I was on the 'Wanted List'. And I explained in detail about all the trips to hell I'd been on in the past year.

I made my way through the lobby and threw the exit door open to be greeted by Cas, who was standing far too close for comfort.

"Cas, as always it's great to see you, but there's a thing called personal space and you just got in mine," I said, hoping he'd catch on. "...That means move your angel ass before I kick it!"

"Bella, I will move as you asked so nicely and if you had been looking where you were going you would have realised I on my way into the motel to see you, so technically you were in _my_ personal space," he said, a rather smug expression plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked; my tone defeated.

"Well, if you hadn't already noticed, you are on your way out with no car and no keys to Dean's car; so I brought you a present. Catch!" He threw the key to me, which I caught one handed.

"Cas, you could have passed me the key baring in mind you are standing literally next to me." God, this guy has a brain the size of a pea. "And I know there's more you want to talk about so come on. We'll go find this mystery car and you can talk as I drive!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cas' mystery car ended up being a Vauxhall Corsa; Of all the damn cars in the world he got me a Corsa, may God smite his ass. So here we are, once again, on the road talking about demons, hell, the upcoming apocalypse and one more of 'Gods many missions for me'.

"So, you really want me to try and _protect_ evil, _protect _a demon. Are you fucking kidding me?!" He flinched in his seat at my tone, but his face stayed in a serious mask.

"Isabella, I didn't say you needed to protect a demon. I said protect a person..."

"Who is a vessel for a powerful demon that could, when freed kill us all? Cas, it's the same damned thing." I smashed my fist into the steering wheel hard, but not hard enough to release the airbag. "How do you expect me to do this and feel free to repeat, _Why?_"

"The person's name is Leah and she will arrive sometime in the next week, transported by yours truly. And the reason I say she isn't a demon is because her body hasn't been taken over." He sighed, resting his arms on the dash and resting his head on top. "When she arrives, please welcome her and be nice."

"Fine, I will," I said with an undertone that wasn't missed.

"What's your condition?" He asked, sitting up. He knew I'd never go along with something like this without him being put through the same amount of suffering, if not more.

"_You _and you alone, will tell Sam and Dean. I want nothing to do with telling them and as you are so adamant that we must do this, you can explain. Oh, and if they refuse, I refuse."

His expression suddenly turned gloomy and his eyes haunted. "What's up Cas? Scared of a few Hunters?" I asked with a playful tone.

"Deal; I'll tell Sam and Dean and _when _they accept that they have to do this, you will pay." He smirked at me sideways, a look he always did before teleporting so I quickly cut in.

"Cas, stay with me for a while and let the guys sleep. Just think, if you stay with me, you can carry my bags for me." I laughed as his expression changed to a look of pure horror and he made a hasty exit, but not before promising to leave the guys alone, if only for a few hours.

I had just arrived back at the motel and was getting out of the car when Cas appeared, holding my door open.

"Thanks..." I sniggered at the look on this face when he saw the bags.

"Anyway, you spoken to the guys yet?" I asked, while grabbing the bags.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you to eventually get back and you are very slow!" He laughed and he looked almost care free. Then I realised, I'd never seen him like this with anyone other than me. Around Sam and Dean he was always serious but with me he loosened up. I kept thinking about this as we walked through the foyer, until curiosity get the better of me. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Cas," at just one word his expression changed; his face fell. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" He perked back up with a lively "Of course!"

"Why do you act differently around me than others? You are always happy around me, and don't get me wrong, it is good to see you happy but when around anyone else you are serious. I was just wondering, why?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I think it's because you are so lively; you're always so happy, even when you're trying to be angry, there's a spark. It's just... who you are, it's you."

"Okay... that makes sense, I suppose..." I trailed off, probably looking the same as Cas had only seconds before.

**Okay, I was going to do this easily and only add all the chapters once I'd finished but I have a problem so I started uploading. I don't know what pairing to do!**

**As you can tell, I have left it slightly open, so you can pick from either:**

**Bella/Sam**

**Bella/Cas**

**Please leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks!**

**The chapters may come a bit slower but hey, don't shoot the writer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry about this but I just felt the need to say a huge thank you to all the people who reviewed, etc. In just over a day I had 59 emails from this story and the answer to my question! THANKS!**

"Bella... look at me, please," Cas pleaded but I was too caught up in my thoughts. Thoughts I'd never had before, thoughts that had never entertained my mind; Thoughts that showed my true feelings. Feelings that I have always thwarted because they made me vulnerable to attack, letting the enemy get to me.

I don't know when I began to feel like this but this _thing _was too strong. I loved Castiel. Until that point I hadn't realised how close we were. Nor had I realised that I was leaning forward into Cas, as though to kiss him. With these realisations I took a quick step back making his light mood fall.

"Oh... um... we need to go and speak at Sam and Dean," I said never meeting his eyes. He brought his arm forward, trying to catch my arm as I walked forward but I quickly side stepped him. This is something new; something that shouldn't have happened.

I hurried up the stairs and to the motel door, knocking for good measure and making sure they were fully dressed before opening the door. I stepped over the threshold to find both of them fast asleep.

"Are they doing to wake up if I shout?" I asked Cas indifferently, in the corner of my eye seeing him shake his head.

"I doubt it..."

"Okay, thanks for the information," I said, launching myself at Dean who was lying stretched out to all corners of the bed. "Wake up!" I shouted jumping on him, effectively waking him and Sam up.

"What the _fuck _Bella?!" Dean screeched, throwing me to the floor.

"Welcome to the real world, now _Cas _has something to tell you. I think I'll leave you to it, I'll get a bath or something..." I said before grabbing the bag that contained my new clothes and walking into the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water just as the shouting started. As hot water poured over me the only thing stopping me from relaxing was the sound of their raised voices, and when I say their, I mean Dean's and occasionally Sam's. I stayed in the bathroom until I couldn't take it anymore and opened the door to be greeted to, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE 'PROTECTING' A DEMON?!" and "OH GREAT, ANOTHER SOMETHING TO ADD INTOT HE MIX OF HUNTERS AND DEMONS! NOW WE HAVE A HUMAN TOO!"

"For Christ's sake! Shut the hell up for five minutes!" I shouted over the noise, of the two people I thought of as brothers, verbal abuse at the person I know love. They both turned to me, eyes glaring. "Don't give me that, I could kick your combined arses in five seconds flat if I wanted to now listen. I have an unfortunate condition on this, and that was if he told you then I'd welcome this person, but I'm explaining now so I get to be the bitch I am.

"This person _is_ coming here in the next few days, her name is Leah and we can bitch her out when she arrives. We can make her feel as unwelcome as we please and make her run behind the car if we want. If we make her want to leave, it's not our fault, she just wants to leave and she will leave. Cas now knows my grand plan so can find a more secure and stable home to the poor little orphan," I said smirking. "Now, any questions?!"

"Yes, and my question is why the fuck should we have to look after her? There are many other minions you could have look after her. You could go all angels on her ass and that would protect her better than three overly annoying hunters who hate her guts without knowing her!" Dean shouted.

"That wasn't directed at me so Cas, think fast."

"Isabella-" He started before I turned and kicked him in the leg. "Bella then, you should be nice to her, I'm sure she's a nice person really!" He tried to compromise.

"Wait, are you honestly trying to say you don't know this person?!" I snapped.

"Personally, not so much. Otherwise, yes I know her," he replied looking cautious as we glared murderously at him. "And Dean as for your question, I'm sure she would prefer to be around _humans _than be around angels. Please make her feel welcome! I'll be dropping her off tomorrow."

"Fine!" Dean snapped, cutting off whatever Sam was about to say. "Bring her here, but you are paying for her to have a separate room from us and are going to make sure she stays out of our way!"

"Okay and there's something I may not have told you..." Cas started but quickly trailed off.

"What haven't you told us Cas?!" I said warily.

"You see, Leah... she's a shape-shifter..."


	6. Chapter 6

At exactly the moment all three of us exploded, screaming at Cas, who was currently rigid with an expression that had quickly changed from his usual calm facade to a look of pure shock and terror. I doubt he had ever seen any of us act in this manner before but as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures; and this was a desperate time.

While Sam and Dean were shouting questions about the fact a shape shifter was coming, I was screeching _about _the shape-shifter. All I knew about this mystery person was that they were a shape-shifter and went by the name of Leah, but it was enough for me to connect the dots and come to an end conclusion. A conclusion I was hoping to not confront for years to come.

"CAS!" I yelled over the racket, making all three of them turn to face me. "What the fuck do you mean, that this person is a shape-shifter?! How could you not tell us before?" I asked, summing up both Sam and Dean's questions in one.

"I thought it wasn't very important..." He mumbled, shifting feet under my intense glare.

"NOT IMPORTANT! So it's not important that I might _know _this shape-shifter from past experience? Cas, what is the shape-shifter's last name?" I snapped.

"Yes, she has a name so stop calling her 'shape-shifter' and her full name is Leah Clearwater," he said innocently, his voice calm while his expression and stance showed otherwise.

Did he not understand my past or had he just not seen it from his perch in 'heaven' or where ever the hell he'd been. Did he not care about the fact that I have been running from my past for the past two years or is he just plain stupid?

I think I'll go with stupid. This one thing, this _person_, could ruin everything I've built over the past two years!

"She's from La-Push isn't she?" I asked my voice quiet and haunted.

"Yes?" He answered, stating the word as a question, showing his confusion through his facial features. My head suddenly felt light while my body felt heavy. I felt faint as though I was not entirely here. Everything was changing... It had started.

"Bella!" I heard someone try and shout but it sounded so far off in my ears, so distant. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I leant into them for support.

"Dean... Help me..." I whispered as the darkness took over.

**Dean POV (one off, never again)**

She was the little sister I'd always wanted. She was strong, beautiful and clever. She always got the job done and hardly ever came back injured. We knew everything about her but her time in Forks was always vague. She had never liked talking about her stay there, especially after Charlie died. Now we have no way of finding out what happened because, for the first time in years, she fainted.

The last thing she said was for me to help me but I don't know how. I can't help her without knowing what happened, so until I understood I held her in my arms watching her expression.

"Castiel?" I asked, not looking up from Bella but seeing him hovering in the corner of my eye. "Cas, what happened to her? Why did she faint and do what happened in her past that would make this happen?!"

"I don't know," He answered sounding miserable. "I didn't need to watch over her before and I didn't have permission. By the time I had permission it was too late, the damage was done and she'd changed."

"What do you mean?! What made her change?" Sam demanded.

"I wish I knew..." He muttered, a tear escaping his eye. "I honestly wish I knew."

What the hell is going on here?!

**Bella POV**

As I regained consciousness I realised I wasn't in Kansas anymore. 'Kansas' to me was any place I felt comfortable, and my new life was my Kansas but my life had just changed, with all but one piece of information.

I was reverting back to the scared child I was back in Forks. I was losing my nerve, and dredging up old emotions and memories and as I opened my eyes to reveal a worried looking Dean whose arms were wrapped around my waist and by the look in his eyes I knew I had some explaining to do about it as well.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled under my breath, trying to keep the whimpers at bay and the tears, that were threatening to escape, in my eyes.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong. I need to protect my little sister and I can't do that without your help," He pleaded.

"I can't Dean, I just can't..." I whimpered, my voice cracking in all the wrong places. "Please..."

"Let it out Baby girl, just let it out," He said while sitting down and cradling me to his chest as Sam and Castiel sat down either side of us.

Sam put his arms around my waist, keeping a firm hand on me as though I was going to run away but as Castiel moved forward to place a comforting hand on my knee I shied away from his touch. The realisation of my feelings put an invisible barrier between us and it would take a while to break it.

But it wouldn't take long to break Cas' heart, for me to lose him forever. I caught his eye before he turned away and saw an unmistakable and agonising pain in his eyes. I was hurting him, but I would just hurt him more he got too close.

_Castiel, I love you, _was my last thought until I fell into unconsciousness, allowing sleep to take me to realms I wanted to keep myself away from; the realms of memories.

**Okay, I was going to cut it off before Dean's POV but it was far too short and I needed to update. I know this is quite a boring chapter and some of it can be quite tedious but hey, give me a break, I can admit that this is quite a bad chapter. I will make up for it in the next chapter, I hope! Also look forward to seeing Leah in a chapter or two.**

**But anyway, show me the love and review! **

**Love Kate (fight-the-fire)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cas POV **

Bella drifted slowly into unconsciousness, her tense face relaxing and her pained, vulnerable eyes closing. Her lips slowly parted, her breathing evened out and some strands of hair fell slowly from her face; I had to force myself to keep my hands to my sides rather than brush it from her face.

I had never felt like this before. Never felt so protective or needy over anyone or anything, and I had never dreamt I would; especially over a human. But she wasn't just any human; she was special and had a meaning in her life, a meaning that could someday change the world and she had changed me. She had changed me and I wasn't sure if it was for the better or for the worse but I knew I couldn't just go back on it now. This wasn't a just a week long thing, this felt like forever; even long after she will die I will still remember her.

And she was nothing I had ever expected. When I first met her, my first impression made me believe she was just another heartless hunter, with no respect for anyone or anything. But gradually she began to let me in, and gradually I learned to see behind the facade that she wore like a cloak. Behind it all she was so much more than she let on, and what she hid just made her already beautiful personality just that more perfect.

She rolled over slightly, her head falling off of someone's lap. Dean... I had forgotten he was still in the room. I quickly looked up with an innocent, or so I thought, expression on my face.

"Man, what the hell is up with you?" He asked gruffly. "You're looking at our sister like a piece of meat!"

With this comment Sam mumbled something under his breath, something along the lines of 'but I wish I was more' which confused me no end, but Dean only had eyes and ears on me at the moment and hadn't heard the muttered remark.

"Nothing is wrong, so to speak..." I started but was quickly cut off by Sam, who was quickly changing colour in the face.

"What the _fuck?_ You're an angel; you shouldn't be having impure thoughts on a human! Go back to heaven and screw some fit angel or something!" He shouted, showing his true colours and making him yet another person who wasn't the same as my first impression was.

Sam, in my opinion, used to be an open and trustworthy person who wouldn't purposely hurt anything and treated people like they should be treated. But as I said before, that was my _first _impression because as soon as he was around Bella, he morphed from this kind person to a protective and more than slightly irritating little rodent.

I know I shouldn't be thinking like this but this is what Bella has done to me. She has styled me, moulded me some might say, to the person she wanted; but she must have got bored half way and decided to leave me unfinished. I was being absurd when I hoped that she would feel the same way about me as I did her. She could never love me. I quickly regained my thoughts and put on a confident tone of voice as I said,

"One, I am not having impure thoughts about a human and two, there is no such thing as a female angel. There are people who have been offered Grace and accepted, but they are not angels and I would like to decline your offer of 'screwing' someone as I would much rather not."

The confidence in my voice was much louder than I expected and turned out snappy making Sam begin to shout back to me before Dean cut in, his voice filled with authority.

"Stop it now both of you or you will wake up Bella." That effectively ended the conversation.

"Aw, Daddy Dean! Who knew you could be serious?" Bella laughed, slowly opening her eyes. I lowered my head, feeling guilty for waking her up, for taking her few minutes of peace and tranquillity away from her. And by the looks of it I was the only one with the decency to feel guilty.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I mumbled as Sam sniggered, head held high. I'd have to talk to him later and find out exactly what is going on...

"It doesn't matter and anyway, I needed to wake up sooner rather than later because I still need to explain what happened in Forks before Leah turns up but that is only if you still want to know..." She said, her voice straining to sound calm yet the underlining emotion of pain shone through from beneath it but we were too eager to pick up on it until later. We needed to know and we needed to know now, I thought as my head bobbed up and down as did Sam and Dean's.

"Well, I guess I'm not getting out of this easily," She muttered before sitting up, her actions being closely followed by all three of us. "If I'm going to tell you my story, I at least want to be comfortable telling it, it's not exactly short!" She exclaimed, looking more than slightly annoyed.

"Well, I suppose I'll start with when I first moved back to Forks from Phoenix..." She began.

**Okay guys, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been in school this week and I've had ALOT of revising to do. So many tests and so many I forgot, and when I say so many I mean all of them. Not good.**

**Not if there are any mistakes in this or anything that doesn't make sense please add it as a PS to the end of a review or PM me so I can change it. It was my first time from Cas' point of view so please go easy on me and with that I must say...**

**Show me the love**** and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

I sat up, my back against the wall out of reach of any of the three guys, who were watching me intently.

"Well, I suppose I'll start with when I first moved back to Forks from Phoenix..." I began before trailing off, allowing my mind to think back and then allowing myself to speak what I saw.

"I was eighteen when I moved back to live with Charlie; Mom had gotten remarried to Phil, the guy you met just before you left. They were constantly on the move somewhere and Mom was unhappy whenever he left and she had to stay behind with me, so I spoke to Mom, packed up and left.

Charlie was happy to eventually have me back, bought me a damned truck and had me enrolled into Forks high school, for me to move straight into the day after I got back.

I was the _shiny new toy _and everyone had some sort of fixation on me; they followed my every move, trying to help me with anything I wanted and all the girls trying to be my friend and the guys asking me out. All this in one hour and you know how much I hated attention!

Nobody caught my eye until lunch when I met someone. _Edward Cullen," _I said his name like a curse, spitting it through my teeth and watched everyone's eyes open a fraction bigger as they saw the hatred behind the name.

"Edward Cullen, for the record, was a vampire." With this everyone jumped to their feet screeching. It was really quite funny to watch and unable to hold my giggle the guys turned back to me, shocked expressions painted on their faces as they looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry but that was quite funny," I choked out, making them shake their heads at me, eyes still worried and more than slightly shocked. _I guess five seconds until the questions start! _I thought to myself. _One... Two... Three..._

"What do you mean, he was a vampire?!" Dean exclaimed. I knew I should have guessed the questions would come faster than that, but I did know that Dean would be the first one to ask the question.

"I meant exactly what I said. Edward Cullen was a vampire. God damn it, I wasn't speaking double Dutch!"

"Why were you around a vampire?!" Sam was next to shout out.

"Good question, you should have asked old me because I don't seem to remember. I think it was because at the time it was a shitty little teenage infatuation. They tend to happen a lot when some fit dude takes a liking to you and is known for being single and untouchable!" I burst out laughing at how pathetic the explanation was, and how true it was, causing a Dean to roll his eyes and Sam and Castiel to cast me stray glances.

_Castiel..._ I thought dreamily. _Wait, snap out of it! You have work to do and bitching to finish now quit your dreamy shit and get your head back in the game. Wait... Why exactly am I talking to myself? Oh, sod it!_

"Anyway," I cut in before anyone else could interrupt. "I found of he was a vampire, he belonged to a coven of seven, him being the seventh, and I stupidly went out with him. I went to see them play baseball and a group of three nomads found us and decided to hunt me. I really can't be bothered going into details but one of them bit me but Edward sucked the venom out and they killed him but the other two escaped.

"On my eighteenth birthday party, I got a paper cut in a house full of vampires and one of their coven attacked me and gradually they left, leaving just Carlisle, the father figure, and Edward behind. Edward took me into the woods and told me everything about our love had been a lie and that I was just a pathetic human to him and he left. He left me alone in the middle of the woods crying at thin air.

"I stayed in the woods until someone found me and took me home; I was in a catatonic state for weeks until I remembered a conversation you two had," I said directly at the two brothers. "You said, and I quote, that I had 'Hunter's blood coursing through my veins', so I decided to see what I could do.

"I spoke to Bobby and began training straight away, throwing the old me away and replacing it with the hard and sexy arsed bitch in front of you," I joked. "Now then, any questions?"

**Okay, I'm on a roll!  
I just wrote a chapter for my 'new' story 'Tortured Souls' and then wrote this chapter.  
Any mistakes then please tell me and other than that all I can say is...  
Read, Review and ****Show me the love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm updating fast now! I couldn't wait so I wrote this chapter, enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

Everyone shouted out at once, their words mixing in the air causing a buzzing sound of blurred and unintelligible words to reach my ears. Trying to shout over them would be virtually impossible, so I quickly slipped off the sneakers I had worn in bed and threw them, aiming one at Sam and the other at Dean. I didn't have another shoe or anything to throw at Castiel so I just hoped that he'd catch on and if he didn't, well I'd deal with that if it happened, but _thankfully_ he got the idea, just like the other two and shut his trap. Clever Little Angel.

"What the hell, BITCH?" Dean shouted, unsure whether to be offended or teasing while Sam just sat there, rubbing his head with an expression of a child that had just been chastised by his Mother.

"I needed to be able to understand what you were saying and you all shouting isn't going to help so if you can one at a time please?" I laughed out as the two of them began to mutter under their breath about how I should have all things confiscated off of me to keep everyone else from harm.

"I'll go first than shall I?" Cas asked, catching me off guard, from the corner of the room, before catching my eye as I looked up. Pain flashed through his eyes causing me to duck my head as to keep my line of vision away from him.

"May as well..." I mumbled, feeling guilty, for both myself and him. For him because I was causing him pain, pain he wouldn't have to go through if I wasn't here, pain he wouldn't have to go through if he never met me and for myself because I had to sit around and watch. I know I'm being selfish but what can I do? Go back to the old me and care about everyone else bar myself? Not a chance.

"How did you stay alive around vampires, shouldn't they have killed you?" He asked. Sure, his point was logical but it still annoyed me. I didn't like having to talk about them; they have only seen a fraction of the pain inflicted upon me when I think back into my past and it gets so much worse.

"They drank from animals because they didn't want to live like the monsters they are, so instead, they pretended to be human. For crying out loud five out of seven of them went to school!" At this Dean chuckled for a seconds but it sounded forced and he stopped quickly.

"Does Bobby know, Bella?" He asked.

"Yes, Bobby knows everything. He wanted to know why I wanted to be a Hunter so I told him and as much as he didn't believe why I wanted to be a Hunter was right he still wanted me to be a Hunter, so I could join the family properly, so I could protect myself from the things in the world than can hurt you as much physically as the Cullen's did to me emotionally." My voice was straining to be calm, cracking slightly at the end making me hope no one realised but everyone picked up on the underlining emotion of pain in my voice because Dean came and sat next to me with his arms wrapped around my waist, while Sam and Castiel looked longingly at me. _What the hell Sammy-boy? You're like my brother!_

"If Bobby is okay with it so am I little Sister and if I ever see the 'Cullen's' I will personally rip each of their heads off," Dean said, completely serious and I had no doubt that he would try if ever he met them, try being the main word in the sentence.

"Yeah, Yeah big guy, keep thinking that," I said winking at him before I untangled myself from his arms and grabbed my shoes. "I'm going to take a drive, I'll be back soon, Okay?" I said, aiming my question at Sam and Dean, trying to ignore the fact that if I put my arms out now I would be able to touch Cas; a very distracting thought when you were trying to keep a straight, one-track mind.

Sam looked like he was about to disagree before Dean interrupted, agreeing before shooting an annoying glare at Sam.

"I'll come with you," Castiel whispered, opening the door slightly as I finished tying my laces. "You can tell me where we are going on the way but I need to ask you something before I leave. If you all remember you now have less than twenty four hours before Leah comes here, please be ready."

I nodded my head absently as I turned to leave the room, being followed by agreeing noises and a faint growl from the Brothers before a certain Angel, in more ways than one, walked after me. As he came near me I felt whole again and I felt a slight pull towards him. It reminded me of when I supposedly loved Edward, but now it was so much stronger and it was dragging me down to think of how I had hurt him and in a way was _still_ hurting him. And for the first time, in what felt like a lifetime, I felt as though I loved him.

Could a Hunter truly fall in love or was it a fixation? And could a relationship between a Hunter of the Supernatural and an Angel last?

**Now then:  
I think I might cry!  
I got no reviews for the last chapter but I felt the need to update!  
I did have a plan of each Chapter I was going to write but then I got off track and it all turned out different to how I planned but, hopefully, in the next Chapter there **_**will**_** a confrontation between Cas and Bella.  
Reviews will make me update faster so come on;  
**_**SHOW ME THE LOVE! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

The car journey was awkward to say the least. Cas hadn't even asked me where we were going and we'd been driving through deserted roads for over twenty minutes; he just sat there, staring straight ahead, acting like there was no one else in the car bar himself.

"Cas-" I started as he also began to say my name. "Go ahead," I mumbled, adding in a small hand gesture as if to hurry him along.

"Bella, I need to know, Do you-" He started before stuttering over the sentence he had started and going in a completely different path of conversation. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Not exactly sure yet, wherever all these nice winding roads take us, I suppose," I laughed. He should know by now that I never plan ahead unless I need something. It's like the way I hunt; I research, plan then go on the hunt and abandon the plan. Plans never help; they just get in the way.

"Stop the car," He suddenly said, cutting off my inner monologue.

"What? Why?" I asked seriously, changing from my calm facade to the mask of a Hunter.

"Just, stop the car!" He said his voice a little louder than before.

"But why, Castiel?" I quickly retorted.

"Just stop the car!" He shouted. I'd never heard him like this before, he'd always been so calm, so patient and I never knew there was this side of him. He hid it well, beneath the face I thought I knew lay a stranger. A stranger that I think I created. The car swerved and I hit the brakes before we went off road.

"What the hell, Castiel?!" I screeched. "What is wrong with you? Not only have you recently been staring at me constantly but now you're acting like a prick as well!"

"Isabella, do you not understand anything? How could you not understand any of this when it is mostly your fault," He said, climbing out of the car. _So I was right. I had created this stranger. _

"What do you mean?" I asked, pleadingly, leaning across the car and grabbing his arm before he closed the door.

"I mean that you have changed me and I'm not sure whether it's for the better or worse, but now I'm on my own because you have had your fun, gotten bored and left me half made. I thought," He stopped, closing his eyes and moving out of my grip. "I thought you loved me." He slammed the car door shut and started walking back the way we had came. I scrambled out of the car and ran after him.

"Castiel, what do you mean _I left you half made_?" _Exactly what he said, idiot, and exactly what you know you did because you aren't strong enough to own up to your mistakes or infatuations. _

"I mean, you have changed me. You pretended like you loved me for so long and when I fell for you and changed so rapidly without knowing, you cut me off. Since I brought you back to the Winchesters, you have always stayed either three steps forward or three steps back, and now I need you to know. Isabella Swan, I love you and I can't stand around and let you break my heart. But please, answer me this question. Do you love me at all?"

_Yes,_ I wanted to shout. _Yes, Castiel, I love you!_ But the words refused to leave my lips even when they bubbled on the surface.

"That's what I thought," He said, defeated, as he turned away to teleport. As he began to fade slightly, I stepped forward and grabbed his arm, turning him to face me.

"Castiel, _I love you,_" I whispered, keeping my head held high and my eyes on his. "I love you too,"

And with that he brought his lips to mine, one hand attached in my hair while the other brought my body against his. His lips left mine for a second as he resting his forehead on mine. "I am so glad you told me that," He whispered before bringing his lips back to mine, kissing me slowly now, as if to savour the moment; a moment so perfect that time seemed to stop and all reality seemed to slip away, leaving just me and him... and maybe a bit of gravity.

He chuckled against my lips. "Always so deep in thought, I can tell. Care to explain?"

"Not particularly!" I laughed. "But I think we should get back in the car before it rains..." I said, looking up at the sky and small droplets landed on my face.

"Something I've always wanted to try..." He muttered before closing the gap between us once more and tentatively pressing his lips back to mine. "...Always wanted to kiss in the rain."

I stepped back once again and laughed. "You mean... You've never kissed anyone in the rain?"

"I've never kissed anyone properly before," He said, catching my attention.

"You mean- never?" He shook his head. "Not once?" I tried again, getting the same answer. "Well... Practice makes perfect I suppose!"

"Who needs practice, when I intend on spending forever with you?" He asked, opening his arms for me, which I gratefully accepted.

"Practice makes perfect," I whispered adamantly before pressing my lips back to his and allowing reality to slip again as rain ran down our faces.

Castiel hadn't realised what he had done. He had shown me that there was light at the end of this tunnel, and the light was in the form of a certain angel who right now was in my arms; somewhere I intended on keeping him.

**Hey guys, **

**I GOT THEM TOGETHER! :D**

**You should all be so proud of me because I was so worried how this would turn out. As you can tell I'm not much of a romance person but I gave it a shot and it is only a T (thank Castiel!) Any mistakes, then please tell me because I never proof read *cringes* sorry!**

**But anyway, remember;**

**read, review and **_**Show me the love!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Bella POV

To say that Castiel and myself arrived back flustered and more than a little soaked would have made understatement of the century because not only was I sure that both of us had swollen lips but there was actually droplets of water tapping against the floor after running down our bodies. Just before we opened to door to re-greet the brothers, I turned to Cas with the most serious face I could muster before I spoke.

"We can't tell them yet, if anything I need to tell Dean in private first," I began, just to be cut off by a stupid question on Cas' part.

"Why must you tell Dean by himself, in private? Why can't we just tell them both the news now?" He asked, bouncing slightly where he was standing like an excited ten year old that had just woken up and remembered it was Christmas morning.

"Because 1) I don't intend on watching Sam and Dean explode at the same time, 2) because Dean will be angry if I don't tell him first because he has always thought of me as the little sister he never had and 3) because I intend on making sure you stay whole, so I can go out with you without looking strange. Imagine the glances if I walked outside with a headless guy, strange..." I mumbled, chuckling lightly under my breath as I saw Cas' eyes widen. "Now come on, or I'm leaving you out here and close your mouth or you'll catch flies," I said as I flung the door open, announcing my entrance.

"Well, at least Cas is paying attention to something other than himself," Dean said before turning around to face us. "Hey Bella, you might need a hair dryer on that," He said trying to hold his laughter in while Sam just looked at us curiously.

"Why are you both wet?" Sam asked in a detached voice.

"Because we stepped outside the car for a few minutes and it rained, numb nuts!" I said, mimicking his voice while sniggering lightly to myself, remembering exactly how I long we were outside for and the reason why. "Anyway, I need to go change." I said, grabbing a pair of clothes on the way into the bathroom. As soon as I locked the door, I heard Sam and Dean begin firing questions at Castiel.

"Why are you both soaked?"

"Why do you look so out of character?"

And then the one that got the most attention, stopping the questions and waiting for an answer for the first time was- "Why are your lips swollen and why does Bella have a hickey?"

Damn Dean and his strange detection! Why was he looking at my neck anyway? I looked in the mirror and found a dark, yet small, bruise on my collarbone. When did Cas do that?

I got dressed in a daze before standing in front of the mirror, inspecting the exposed flesh to check I hadn't been marked anywhere else; only to be brought out of my thoughts by Dean hammering on the door.

"Bella, hurry the hell up! I want to speak to you and we have a visitor in two hours so we may need another room!" He shouted through before kicking the door once more, making it creak and a allowing a small crack to appear at the bottom of the door.

I pushed as much material over the few other places I'd been marked, as well as I could before leaving the bathroom and walking into a virtually empty room.

"Cas has gone to do whatever the hell he usually does and I've got Sammy taking a two hour car journey to buy clothes and food for everyone, now do you want to explain what the _hell _is going on?"

"I don't know what to say..." I began, fumbling over the words slightly. "It just kind of happened; I was going to tell you..."

"Little Girl, you know I love you but seriously, quit the crap and say it straight!" Dean said; his voice icily cold and sharp enough to inflict a physical wound on my heart. My brother, in all meanings of the word, had believed I was lying to him; believed I was capable of lying to him.

"If you believe that I am lying to you Dean, then you don't know me at all. I would never lie to you and I was going to tell you; it only happened today and I told Cas not to say anything because I wanted to speak to you first about it! Do you know what, Dean? It doesn't even matter!" I shouted before running out of the door.

I got another two bed room, so there was somewhere for Leah to stay when she arrived and sat alone hoping... waiting for something good to happen. Waiting for Castiel to come back to me; to tell me everything was okay. But he didn't come, not for hours and when he arrived, he brought her. He brought her when I needed him most and he didn't even realise I was being ripped apart from the inside out. He didn't realise.

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I didn't update last week but I was really busy and was also out all weekend. I will try and update during the week to make up for it but until then...  
Read, review and ****Show me the Love! **


	12. Chapter 12

He didn't come. He didn't hear my cries or answer my pleas. He stayed blissfully ignorant and didn't even tell me he'd arrived back until I had Dean knocking on my door, apologising and telling me to come to his room 'as soon as I was ready'.

If he waited until I was ready he'd be waiting all day and the only reason I left my newly acquired room was when he told me Cas was there. That was all he had to tell me; that Castiel was there. And that was all that he did.

"Give me two minutes," I shouted through the door. "I'll meet you there." I stayed sitting on my bed until I heard him stomp back down the corridor. I wonder how he paid off the staff, although it probably wouldn't take much. Probably slipped them a little tip; a few pennies.

I silently moved through the corridor down to the room Dean was currently staying in, trying to pull myself together, make it seem as though I wasn't falling apart inside. I didn't cry so I didn't have to worry about tear marks, but whether my eyes portrayed my hurt, my disbelief.

I gently knocked on the door and Dean opened it, stepping outside at the same time and wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl," He mumbled into my hair before pulling back and looking me in the eye. "I should have believed you; I should have known you wouldn't keep this from me. I'm sorry," He concluded, his voice ringing with sincerity.

"Of course," I laughed. "But let's pretend this conversation never happened; imagine what would happen to your ego if people knew the Great Dean Winchester apologised! You'd be nothing!"

He smirked and chuckled slightly before slinging his arm over my shoulders and resting a hand on the door. "Well, let us go forth to see what monsters lurk behind this door!" He flung the door open, stopping it with his foot before it bounced back. "Only my brother and an angel," He exclaimed. "Way to be boring guys!"

"I think you forgot about me," A familiar voice sounded before standing up. "Well, if it isn't Isabella Swan." She snarled with a smirk planted on her face.

"Hello Leah, I suppose you didn't learn any manners in the time I've been gone. Shame really!" Dean chuckled behind me while Sam looked at me in shock and Cas stood up, facing me for the first time since he got back, his face cold and unreadable.

"Isabella, that is quite enough. She is your guest and will be treated with respect and how you treat both Sam and Dean!"

"What like a man?" I asked, once again earning a chuckle off Dean and an unexpected one off Sam.

"I'm sorry Cas, but she got you there," he explained before turning to me. "But you should be a little nicer, Bella. Do the right thing here."

Leah turned and looked at Sam, a look of respect and love written all over her face and her eyes glazed over. _Like a blind man looking at the sun_.

I remembered that look. I'd seen it many times before on many different faces. With Kim and Jared, Sam and Emily, Claire and Quil but not once did I expect to see it with Leah and my Brother for all intensive purposes.

"NO!" I shouted, lurching forwards, grabbing one of the many knifes I had dotted around on various parts of my body just to be restrained by Dean. "You did _not _imprint on my Brother!"

Leah turned back to me, glaring while everyone else turned to me with looks that ranged from shock to disgust. "It's not something I can help, _Swan_, so if you don't mind I would like you to keep your nose out of it!"

"What's imprinting?" Sam asked while Cas and Dean just looked at him. I had explained to Dean already what imprinting was when I spoke to him alone about everything that went on and he didn't like the idea, said it took away all your choices and left you defenceless and alone; and Cas knew because he was the one who had to go and get us a shape shifter in the first place! Couldn't get us a dog could he? No, instead he went and got us something like a dog that changes into a wolf every time it gets angry. Great!

"Imprinting is what happens when a shape-shifter finds their soul mate..." Leah began, just to be cut off by me and Dean making gagging noises.

"Maybe you should leave," Leah growled at me and Dean.

"Maybe _you _should leave!" We both said in harmony, making us both laugh.

"Please," Sam said with his eyes shut and voice deathly calm. "All of you just please leave, this is something both me and Leah need to talk about. Alone."

Dean grabbed my hand and tried to lead me away as I stood there shocked. I went to step forward but Cas stepped in front of me shaking his head, his expression serious yet his eyes were soft.

"Fine..." I whispered before stepping back into Dean's arms and letting him lead the way to the room I had booked just a few hours before, a few long, stretched out and agonising hours, with Cas trailing behind us. He grabbed my hand while Dean kept his arm around my shoulders and together we walked down the hall, hoping that everything would just blow over; hoping that all this was just a dream, hoping that all this would be gone in the blink of an eye.

But it wouldn't, would it? This wasn't some fairy tale, was it? This was reality and I was allowing my reality to be dragged back, into the time of darkness in my life; into the time where I was vulnerable.

**Hey guys, **

**This chapter was really hard for me to write because I'm all sleep deprived at the moment and am meant to be doing some school work; but who cares! **

**I am worried about this chapter so please tell me whether it turned out all right. But remember...**

**Read, Review and **_**Show me the love!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella POV**

I had to fight for sleep that night because after a while Castiel left and Sam never came to fill us in on the little discussion, so my mind stayed restless and uneasy. Dean was in the bed I had gotten for Leah and had the same problem as me, except when he eventually fell asleep, he stayed asleep. But if I went to sleep, it would be so light that the slightest scuffling of feet would wake me up.

A small tap on the door came at around 6:30am and I quietly made my way to it, slipping out through the door to speak to the person who had been at the door.

"Leah?" I asked, shocked. She was so happy, radiant and that only means it went well. It means that Sam chose to keep Leah rather than fight the imprint and by the state of her hair it seems he definitely didn't fight it. Who knew he had it in him?

"Bella, I am sorry."

Now this was even more shocking. Leah, the moody werewolf with a mean temper and a fuse the size of a bean was apologising. For what, I am not sure but she is _apologising._ And to me of all people!

"Sorry for what Leah?" I couldn't hide the curiosity laced my voice and by the look on her face I should have tried a little harder.

"I'm sorry for everything really. For the way Edward left you, for the fact I didn't try to help and made your life a living hell while you were in La Push and I'm sorry that I was one of the reasons you left. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be attacking mythical creatures and being sent to hell but in a way you also have my gratitude. You have my gratitude because if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have met Sam," she concluded with a smile. '

_Yeah, and you wouldn't have done him within twelve hours of meeting him either!' _I wanted to say but the words didn't come to my mouth. Instead came a slight "You're welcome" before she took me by surprise, pulling me into a hug.

"So, what happened?" I asked, allowing curiosity to get the better of me.

"We spoke, for hours and hours, and then he would shout about something. He kept mumbling your name for some reason, saying he felt as though he was betraying you but he saw sense after a while and we fell asleep in each other's arms." She sighed happily.

"Enough of this dreamy shit and sighing please," Dean said crashing through the door. "Now that I have found out what happened by eavesdropping, I am going to get some clothes and annoy Sammy-boy until there is something interesting for us to do. I expect you are potty trained? Good. I'll make sure Sammy hunter-trains you."

Dean set off running as I threw myself at him, just to be stopped by Cas teleporting in and grabbing me by my waist.

"I think, as much as it would be fun to watch, I think Dean will be needed sometime so killing him would ruin everything," Cas said, chuckling slightly before turning serious. "And don't pout at me or else I will teleport out of here." He kissed me lightly on the lips before deepening the kiss just so we could be interrupted by someone we had both forgotten about.

"Well... I think I will go see Sam and, I suppose, Dean," Leah said before taking off down the hall.

"And now the mood is gone, come on!" I laughed, dragging Cas down the hall with me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN-" The sound boomed down the hall, echoing off the walls. The voice was familiar, which was not a good thing. "Dean..." I whispered before letting go of Cas and sprinting down the hall, throwing the door open. Dean had his back to me, not realising I had stepped in, and Sam was holding a sobbing Leah.

"BOBBY, I REFUSE TO DO THIS TO BELLA-" He shouted, before turning and noticing I was here.

"Do what to Bella?" With that Dean dropped his phone, smashing it. And then I realised, he had tears lining his face.

_Do what to Bella?_

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really sorry that this is a really late chapter but I am really busy and it's been a bad few weeks.  
Not only do I have like, one million tests to revise for, but one of my friends has just moved and I probably won't see her in like years! Oh and I'm going up North for a bit so there will be no updates until this Weekend. But enough of my life story, 'cause it's a load of crap.  
I'll try and update ASAP.  
**_**Read, Review and **__**Show me the love!**_


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm so sorry, baby girl. There's nothing I can do..." Dean whispered, pulling me into a hug while sobbing on my shoulder.

"Dean, what can't you do anything about? Dean, please?" But he was too far gone to speak so I led him to the second bed and sat down, while Dean securely latched around my waist. "Sam?" He shook his head, his expression confused. Obviously he knew as much as I did.

It was a first to see Dean cry. He was like me, usually a tough person to crack. Nobody really liked him until they understood him, and to understand the mind of Dean Winchester was a hard thing to do. Sure, he got the girls and made a few acquaintances but that doesn't mean people understand him and doesn't mean they trust or like him, they are just there if he ever needs help and vice versa.

Sam turned his attention back to a sobbing Leah, who I had recently been ignoring. "Leah... You know don't you?" I asked, seeing her nod her head slightly. "What's wrong? Why is Dean like this? Please, I just need to know if I can stop this."

She slowly lifted her head bringing her eyes to mine. They were blood shot and she looked as though she had aged years in a matter of seconds. She slowly pulled herself into a standing position and dragged her way over to me before sitting next to me.

"Bella, its Charlie," Her voice was haunted, her face tormented but nothing went through.

"What about Charlie?" I laughed humourlessly, hoping it was some strange joke or that I had gotten the wrong idea. "What's he gone and done now?"

"Bella, he's dead..." she whispered. "I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around me as silent tears streaked my face but I pushed her away.

"No, no! He can't be! Why? What happened to him?" I said, my voice getting louder until I was eventually shouting.

"I don't know, but Bobby said it was something to do with a demon-"

"Is that all you can tell me? You don't even know who Bobby is nor do you know anything about demons!" I screeched at her.

"Maybe she doesn't but your Dad did." Dean's pained voice echoes, silencing us all. "Charlie was a hunter before you were born, baby girl. He gave it up when he met your Mom and she had you because he didn't want to harm any of you but after you left he began hearing whispers from tormented demons saying that he had brought hell upon the world and that you were out weighting the balance of good and evil in the world. They said what he had brought upon the world was worse than the devil itself.

"He began hunting again soon after, we were going to tell you but we could never find you. You either moved on to the next case or went missing and we couldn't contact you at all. You were what they were talking about. You are known by both the Angels and the Demons in the world, as well as both of their leaders and Lucifer was, _is,_ after blood.

"One of the higher ranking demons, the ones that you explained to us were keeping you in hell came to the surface and, unable to find you, found the next best thing, your father. As soon as he was found Bobby was contacted and he told me to tell you, and he also told me to get to Forks now and kill the son of a bitch." Half way through his speech he lifted his head with both resignation and determination shining through.

"Can I have the honours of killing the little shit?"

Everyone nodded, understanding that I needed this; that I needed to release the rage that was consuming me at the thought of demons killing my father because they couldn't find me. Because they failed at securing me in hell they took the innocent life of someone who kept me who I was, the person who sculpted me to be the person I am now.

"So when do we leave?" I asked standing up, letting them know I was ready to go.

"As soon as we are packed up I suppose," Sam said standing up, taking Leah's hand.

"Or we could leave the shit here and go..." Dean said, standing up.

He was always one for the quick way out, the person who could leave everything behind for someone he cared for; he was, if not biologically, then by soul, my brother.

"Get your stuff, we leave in an hour," I commanded as Castiel took my hand and led me back to the second room to get all my, and some of Dean's, stuff.

When in the room, Castiel sat me on the bed and knelt down in front of me.

"Isabella, you matter what, the person, the _thing_, that did this, will pay and I promise you, that I will not let anyone hurt you again. I am just sorry I never saw this coming." He wiped a stray tear from my cheek before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"It is not your fault, nor will it ever will be that my father died, I just hope he got his eternal peace," I whispered.

"Don't worry, he is the hands of my father now and he is rejoicing in the heavens while watching you from above. You never need to worry about that because you, and your family, will always have a place with my father, no matter what."

This was a comfort to me for now, but knowing what is coming after you die isn't as much as a comfort later on, as knowing what will happen next; because knowing what happens next will help not only the mind but the people you allow your mind to trust. It can also show you the way in which you go forth, the way you play your cards.

And then I remember one of the things my father said to me as a child...

'_Never underestimate a person's abilities for underestimating a person can be the worst kind of betrayal. But it would not be betrayal of the person, but betrayal of your mind, yourself.'_

And only know do I understand this because I trusted everyone as I made my way back to my former home, but my mind lied when I trusted the road because the road to Forks was the one thing that brought it all back. Every pain, every agonising moment and every memory of the people I once loved. It reminded me not only of the family I once loved, the Father I once had but of the friends I left behind; and it didn't stop at reminding me.

**Hey guys, **

**I'm sorry this is such a long winded chapter but it has been a bad week! Not only have I had the holiday from hell, but I've been majorly ill and have had to hide from everyone and when it got better I went out and got it all back again. Not good!  
Well anyway, I will be updating in the next week so for now,  
Read, Review and ****Show me the love!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Eventually..." I shouted as Dean caught up to me by the sign that welcomed everyone to Forks, stopping right next to my car.

"B, why didn't you go in? You knew we were quite a way behind!"

"I couldn't... Too many memories and I didn't want to deal with them alone, you know. Charlie's gone and it seemed strange to step back into Forks, the place he spent most of his life in, alone. I think I just miss him, so much. I've had so little time to comprehend everything and no one to take my mind of it, seeing as though you had to take Sammy, who wouldn't leave Leah and Cas had to go do some Angel crap!"

And it was true, I did miss Charlie. He was the only thing that kept me two feet to the ground throughout my life and now he was gone, and because of me.

"Sorry Baby Girl, but my brother does not leave my side. At least this way I have someone to answer my calls, write notes and jot things down about how fantastic I am. He's like a fan girl and a receptionist all rolled into one!" Dean cooed, pretending to be the all loving brother.

"Hey Jerk, I hate you," We hear shouted through the car window from Sam.

"Bitch," was Dean's ever so expected reply. "So are we going to go in, or stand here all day?"

"Can you come in the car with me? I don't want to be alone," I whispered, looking up at Dean through my eyelashes.

"But the impala- my baby- who'll drive her? I can't let Sammy drive her!" He sounded panicked like only Dean could when it came to his car.

"Please Dean!" I begged, looking up at him and showing him I needed his help with my eyes alone.

"Fine, I'll make Sammy drive but if there is one scratch on the paintwork of my beauty well... Sammy will not live a minute longer!" He quickly turned back to me, "sorry! Words of bad taste-"

I sat back in the car, this time in the passenger seat, knowing it was one thing to take Dean out of his car and a whole other thing to take him out of the driving seat. It didn't take him long to return, jumping into the seat and starting the car, and neither of us felt the need to make small talk as we made our way back into the green wonderland that I once called home; the wonderland that holds the mythical creatures of the world in it's small space.

Trees passed and many people turned to face the unknown car; being such a small place this new car was probably the most interesting thing that has happened in the past week, other than the death of the Chief of Police.

"It's really happening isn't it?" I whispered to myself more than anyone else but Dean still answered with a quiet "it sure is".

Things used to be easy, my world used to be black and white but then, in this last week, my world has gone up in flames. I am seeing colours that I never knew existed and feeling emotions I haven't felt in such a long time. I now understand the meaning of a full family, because Sam, Dean and now Leah are my true family. I understand the meaning of love, because Castiel came and chose me, because Edward was nothing but a distraction or a meaningless crush. I understand the feeling of loss and of guilt because I have lost the one person that stood by me always, the person that died because of me.

And now, I also understood the definition, the meaning of life; and it is life fucks everyone.

The car jolted to a stop and I slowly looked up to see the house of my past, the house where my Father almost his whole life.

"Shall we go inside?" Dean asked me, his eyes showing the same pain I feel.

"May as well," I said, adding false confidence to my voice. "No reason for us to sit in the car all day." We slowly got out the car and stood each by our door, staring at the house that belonged to the recently deceased. "What's the town story on Charlie's death?"

"There is no real story, just a lot of rumours," a new voice said, Leah. She had just got out of the car and had probably heard the whole conversation a mile away, and picked up on the whispers in town just by driving through it. "Some people say he went mad after you left and killed himself while others think he was murdered. People were waiting for you to turn up as well. They want to know the truth and find out why you left."

I just shook my head and walked towards the front door, caressing the frame before snatching the spare key from the underneath of one of the many plant pots, lining the small porch. "Come on in then, we have much to find out in around half an hour."I checked my watch quickly. "That gives up till quarter past."

"Why do you think we only have half an hour?" Sam asked, making Leah smirk. These two boys could be so oblivious to small town life, but then again, they never truly life a proper life, never staying in one place long enough to understand the life of a town.

"People are probably expecting me to come home for the funeral of my Father. He already had his funeral planned, just in case, so there is nothing for me to do but turn up. As soon as they notice a car in the drive, the will wait around a half hour before coming to investigate."

Explaining small town life is easy, because they are all so easily distracted, looking for the newest piece of gossip as soon as they can.

"But you two boys might want to be careful!" I warned. "There are many leeches in this town and I do not mean vampires, I mean women who will attack you as you turn a corner and Dean, I tell you and you alone this. Do not have sex with anyone here. The only ones who will try it on with you will be the bikes I used to know and if you really must do not go anywhere near Lauren Mallory or Jessica Stanley!"

"It's now Jessica Newton," Leah interrupted. "They got married a few years back, about a year after you left."

"And this is why we are sitting here! I need to know everything that has happened here in the past two years, I do not feel like being bombarded with gossip from other people and I just need the basics. Enough to get me through a week here, until we get the trail of the demon that killed Charlie. Begin?"

Both guys sighed, sitting back and closing their eyes as if to sleep but it didn't last long after Leah began telling the main events in the life of Forks.

**Once again, I am so sorry! I am still ill and am getting my test results back and have needed to focus on school but now that the tests are over you should be getting more scheduled updates.  
You guys know you want to review so go on, show me the love and hit the little button below! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

Leah was right when she said some things never change. Forks was still the small, we know everything about you town and Leah did know _everything._

Things were quickly cleared up and Leah had me out of the house and at the new local supermarket that was named after its owner, 'Newton's Supermarket'. The name wasn't the least inventive thing about the shop as the building work was simple and plain, and painted a beige colour that had somehow merged with green, making it blend in slightly with the forest that surrounded it.

Leah hopped out the car, slamming the door and making the whole car shake and I quickly followed suit, walking into the shop. It held the basics any person would need, and very little in choice but it had enough for an average person in Forks to live a rather uncomfortable and simple life.

Leah grabbed a small creaking basket and helped by throwing in the basics we would need for our stay in Forks and a few things to eat before we did a proper shop the following day. I spent most of the time just staring, looking at the differences from the Forks I left behind and the Forks I had returned to.

"Changed a lot hasn't it?" Leah asked me with understanding lining her voice.

"So much, nothing seems the same. It's not the place it once was, it's building, not only in size but in quantity," I whispered in awe.

"It's what happened after you left. Charlie changed and blamed not only himself, but the town and it wasn't till then that everyone realised that what we had wasn't enough and that they needed to expand. In a way, you are the reason the small town of Forks is now... not so small."

The words she said cut me like a blade, making me realise that not own did I change my family and friends but my leaving made an impact on the town. We finished up and made our way to the counter in a daze, neither passing anyone nor seeing anyone.

"Oh my god, Isabella Swan!" A loud yet alarmingly familiar voice exclaimed from behind the counter top, bringing me out of my daze and into the 'real world'.

"Mike Newton... What a _pleasure_ to see you," I said for lack of any better words.

He stood and opened his mouth to speak, not even realising that I'd taken the basket off Leah and placed it on the surface so I quickly interrupted. "Can I just get these? I am in a bit of a hurry!"

A quick getaway was what I needed whereas people knowing I was back and barging into my life at points where I want, or in some cases needed, to be alone.

He didn't take the hint and got to asking me 'How I was' and 'What I'd being doing with myself' which I quickly, and quite rudely, ended in grunts, groans and few word answers, making Leah chuckle under her breath behind me. Just as he finished packing I threw a fifty over the counter, telling him to keep the change before rushing out, but not before hearing him shout that everyone would be pleased I was back. _Damn._

Leah burst out into a loud laughter. "You think it's funny hey?" I asked. "Well just wait until it gets to La Push and the pack and your family find out you're home. You'll never be free and just think of the questions about you and our dear Samuel Winchester?"

"And when Jacob Black finds out your back and begins his many questions, what will you do then?" She asked. That made me worry but I quickly blew it off with a quick smack around her head, laughing, yet my mind worried about exactly what he would ask?

"That isn't a very nice thing to do now is it, Isabella?" A soothing voice said from behind me, the owner of the voice wrapping their arms around me, taking away all my worry and making me think of the present time and what I will do until then.

"And neither is sneaking up on people, Castiel," I whispered, leaning back into his arms and placing a light kiss on his jaw.

"I'll just go wait in the car..." Leah mumbled, grabbing the bags off me and hurrying to the car as Cas bent down to kiss me lightly on the lips.

He span me around in his arms, keeping his lips attached to mine the whole time until I pulled back, grabbing his hands. "Now is not the time, nor is it the place!" I said tapping his on the nose. "And Leah is waiting in the car, it's not fair. Now come on, Sam and Dean are waiting and there is a backseat there with your name on." I winked at him before dropping his hands and running to the driver's seat and starting the ignition. This was my home, with Castiel, the Winchesters and now Leah; they were my family.

He slid into the car quickly, shutting the door as I began to drive off and as I did, I noticed a large, brown wolf padding around the edges of the forest that lined the small shop; a wolf that seemed far more human than animal. A wolf with eyes that were filled with wisdom, an old pain and ebbing confusion... Eyes that held tears that escaped from the edges.

All feelings of home drained away as I caught the eyes of the animal, and at moment, I knew that the rest of my stay in the town of my youth was going to be worse than once expected.

**So... Who do you think the wolf is?  
But anyway, I'm sorry this is, once again, late, but I am in agony! My hay fever has come back with a vengeance and is leaving me in pain everyday and school, although almost over, is hectic. But the holidays are soon to come so I will hopefully be updating faster!  
Please take the time to review, THANKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Is that...?" I whispered to Leah who was staring intently at the wolf.

"It's Quil, Jacob is running this way and Sam is in the trees behind him," Leah spoke, her voice layered with a sense of instinct. "Drive faster!" And I did just that.

I couldn't just get out of the car and have a conversation in the middle of the road with a pair of naked males, who just happen to be creatures of the supernatural world; creatures I have killed before but will never admit to. Castiel teleported to the house to warn the brothers' about what could be incoming guests with a quick promise of meeting me back at the house, which only made me drive faster.

It took less than five minutes to arrive back to the house, the whole way with Leah giving me a commentary on the whereabouts of the wolves and who it looked like was following us in the trees.

"Bella!" Dean shouted before running off the porch and grabbing me out of the car, hugging me, Sam doing the same to Leah and Castiel yanking the shopping off the back seat.

We were there for less than a minute before Leah tensed, stepping out of Sam's arms and turning to face the woods that surrounded the house. "They're here..." She whispered as shadows emerged from the depth of the trees, Sam leading with Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared and Paul following behind him.

Leah walked to me, linking my arm as we both stepped forwards as a way of greeting to the people we once thought of as family, and in some ways still did.

"Bella- Leah-" Seth shouted running towards us before Sam grabbed his arm, using this alpha voice to command him to stop.

"Get off him!" Leah screeched running forwards and yanking her brother's arm from the grasp of the person who broke not only her heart, by her, in two. Seth looked torn, but wrapped his arms around Leah before walking forward and holding me to me him as well.

"Why are you here?" A guarded sounding Jacob said stepping forward with Quil and Embry flanking him while the rest of the Pack muttered crude remarks and glared at us.

"Why do you think she's here?" Dean shouted, coming forward and wrenching me out of Seth's grasp, tucking me against his chest. "Her Father has just died and she's come for the funeral, as most sane people would do!"

Small droplets of moisture dripped off my face and onto Dean's t-shirt, making me realise I was crying. Castiel walked forward and took my hand, staring blankly at the people in front of us.

"Samuel Levi Uley, I ask that you tell your pack to stand down and stop harassing people that have done nothing wrong." He said with his voice filled with confidence, making Sam do just that.

Dean went to let go of me but without the strength of his hold my knees gave out and I crumbled to the floor, Castiel catching me just before I hit it.

Sam walked forward and crouched before my slumped figure with Castiel taking a defensive stance to my left, Leah to my right and the brothers flanking us.

"All I ask is that you hear us out," Sam said, directly to me, ignoring everyone else.

"You talk as the leader of your pack, do you not?" I asked Sam, waiting briefly until he nodded his head. "Then only you need to be present in this conversation. I am not willing to have the whole Pack in the house of my now deceased Father when all you have done is give hostile glares and whispered remarks.

"The only people welcome over that threshold are you Sam, Seth and Jared. As for the rest, I ask that they leave."

Everyone looked as though they were about to speak out against this but Sam turned around to them, a look of set determination on his face as he began to speak, using his Alpha voice.

"This is probably the only way we will ever know what happened, why Bella left, how Leah disappeared and what happened to Charlie before he died, maybe even why he died. So if I stand any chance of finding out the mysteries we have been searching for then you will listen now, and you will leave. Does anyone here disagree with that?" Sam said, challenging anyone to come forward.

Paul stepped forward. "I don't see why you should go in there virtually unprotected! They could kill you in a matter of seconds!" He shouted.

"We would not kill him without a reason and we have no reason. He has not caused a threat to anyone, nor has he harmed anyone therefore we will not attack." Sam Winchester said, standing beside Leah who looked up at him with a look of pure love.

"Everyone, go! If I see you anywhere near here, or eavesdropping in on the discussion at hand, you will be on patrol every night for the next month!" Sam commanded, everyone bowing their heads under the weight of the command, bar Leah, Seth and Jared and leaving.

"So..." I began. "We should go inside!" I said, holding my hand out to Castiel who helped me to my feet, who led the increasingly larger group of people inside the house, to start the beginning of what could become a long day.

**Okay guys! I've finished school but I'm camping for a week and will be back a week on Monday, so after Monday expect longer chapters and faster chapters too! **

**Just remember, read and review! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as everyone had sat down, me and Castiel on the armchair that my Father once occupied, Leah, Sam, Dean and Seth on the sofa and Sam and Jared sitting against the far wall, Sam began firing questions at me.

"Why did you leave?" He said in a sharp tone, making Castiel, Leah and the Brothers' glare at him.

"Sam, I left because there was nothing left for me here and there were more important things I needed to do. As you can tell, I'm not poor and innocent Bella anymore; I've embraced my destiny, so to speak."

"What do you mean you've changed though?" Jared interrupted, curiosity lacing his voice.

"I've become a Hunter of the Supernatural..." I began just to be interrupted by Sam and Jared jumping to their feet and the front door being kicked in.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU NEEDED MORE PEOPLE HERE, SAM! MORE PROTECTION!" Paul shouted bursting in closely followed by Jacob, Embry and Quil, all of them shaking violently close to phasing.

Castiel threw me to my feet as everyone else leapt up, moving to one side of the room and with the Winchesters and myself taking out the guns from the holsters that are permanently attached to us. Sam and Jared moved back slowly to the rest of the Pack, grabbing Seth as they went.

_Flashback_

_Training that day had been intense (numerous assault courses, a ten mile fun and defence lessons) and now, all that was left for me to work out what was needed to kill certain creatures._

"_And how do you kill a zombie, Bella?" Sam asked me, his eyes peeping out from just above his laptop._

"_You try to detach the head from the shoulders, or use a vile of dead man's blood in the Trusty 'ld Gun!"_

"_Yeah Baby girl, 'cause you'll be thinking of 'Trusty 'ld Gun' while being chased by bumbling idiots!" Dean said, grabbing a beer out of the fridge, winking at me._

"_You mean you're going to be chasing me again?" I asked innocently, me and Sam sniggering as Dean stumbled across his words looking for a suitable comeback._

"_Now Bella, and how do you kill a shape shifter?" Sam asked, bringing me back to my work._

"_Take a gun, preferably a gun with stronger and faster hits, and make as much damage as possible, preferably hitting the heart to kill them straight away," I whispered, thinking back to the La Push Pack._

"_Exactly right, Baby Girl, now I'm going to save you from Sammy and you are going to beg for my forgiveness and apologise to me!" Dean shouted, yanking me out of my seat and throwing me over his shoulder._

_End of Flashback_

"Wait and listen! We mean no harm to you but if you cannot control yourselves we will have to defend ourselves!" I shouted above the snarling and growling the Pack was giving off, Jacob, Embry and Paul now in wolf form, both Sam and Dean's guns locked onto them. "CALM DOWN!"

Sam made a quick motion to the Pack telling them to quieten down. "Then what do you mean 'Hunter of the Supernatural'?"

"I mean that I hunt the Supernatural, the evil things in the world! Demons, Zombies, Vampires Witches, everything that appears in a child's nightmares and the things so stuck on killing people that they deserve to die. We do the same job as you, we _protect_ the people!" I said, lowering my gun slightly, my finger still attached to the trigger. "We aren't going to harm you as long as you don't pose a threat to us."

Paul, the now gray wolf, snapped his jaws at us before going in a crouch to lunge, making three guns, the Winchesters' and mine, train on him.

"Leave Paul! And the rest of you that weren't here before leave and get out of hearing range!" Sam commanded, using something that could only be classed as the alpha tone. "Go on."

"Sit down?" I asked him, but he just shook his head, so we all stayed standing on opposite sides of the room, all weapons away but our hands resting near them.

"We hunt the supernatural. All the things that go bump in the night, the things that kill innocent people for fun or possess their bodies to create havoc and deserve to be killed will be disposed of. We weren't going to hurt you because you have not hurt any human, well not purposefully..." I said, watching as Sam ducked his head.

"And this brings me on to the other reason I'm here. I'm not just here for Charlie's funeral, but to kill the son of a bitch that killed him."

Jared's attention snapped to me. "You know what killed him?"

"I know what killed him and why but I don't know for sure _who _killed him. It was a demon, we know for sure, and they killed him because they were looking for me. Charlie was a hunter too, you know."

All the wolves in the room suddenly tensed and their attention snapped to me. This was going to be a long night.

**Okay, I apologise for being so late!**

**My camping holiday ended a week ago but it seems that while I was gone a lot of stuff happened and it was up to me to sort it out, not fun. So I'm sorry, I will try and update a bit faster from now on and bye!**

**Oh, and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Okay...

My computer has broken and it can't be repaired so it's going to be a while 'til I can next update but PLEASE don't leave the story.

I'm sorry about this but I can't really write on my brother's computer and it will be a while,

I'll see you guys soon? Bye.


End file.
